Elsword: Blood and War
by ELSTARFOREVER
Summary: The world is in peace for now, but is it really? When a new evil arrives, it's PENGUINS! Just kidding. It's vampires. Aisha is the only member of the gang left. She must stop the vampires and restore her friends back to normal. Will she succeed? Or will the world of Elrios be gone and the gang defeated ... for GOOD?


**Hello guys! Okay, so here's the new series I'm starting. So... I hope you like the story and remember to review for me! I will be working on making longer POVs (it's just hard for me to do in like, total love stories, not much battle) and soo, I don't want to talk to much so, enjoy!**

Classes:

Elsword: Infinity Sword (Original: Lord Knight)

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Night Watcher (Original: Grand Archer)

Raven: Veteran Commander (Original: Blade Master)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Original: Code Empress)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (Original: Tactical Trooper)

Ara: Yama Raja (Original: Sakura Devnam

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Me: Welcome to my new story: Elsword: Blood and War! I hope you enjoy!**

**Elsword: WAIT! The popcorn's not ready yet! Guys, butter or kettle?**

**Rena, Aisha, Ara, Eve, Raven and Chung: BUTTER!**

**Me: Wait, this is a story, not a movie. what's with the popcorn?**

**Aisha: And Elsword, you haven't started making the popcorn yet until NOW? It's been 30 minutes!**

**Elsword: So?**

**Aisha: Whatever.**

**Rena: *smiling broadly* Nothing like some snacks with a good story!**

**Chung: I'LL GET THE PHORU COOKIES!**

**Aisha: I'LL GET THE KOOL EL-AID, THE SPIRIT TEA WITH HONEY, SUGAR, AND MILK FOR RENA, A COUPLE OF SNOOTIES (Oops, smooties), AND THAT FLAMEY DRINK ELSWORD LIKES!**

**Elsword: IT'S NOT CALLED THAT FLAMEY DRINK STUPID! IT'S JUST MADE WITH FLAME ESSENCE/BREATH GRAPEHEAD!**

**Aisha: EXACTLY YOU HUMONGOUS RED HEADED NO BRAINED FLAME BOY!**

**Elsword: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE PURPLE FAIRY WHOSE GOT A GRAPE FOR A HEAD?**

**Aisha: YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID, YOU HUMONGOUS RED HEADED, NO BRAINED, RED FACED, FLAMEY SHORT AFRO BOY!**

**Elsword: YOU INSOLENT EXCUSE FOR A HIGH RANKED MAGE! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO GET RESPECTED WITH THAT GRAPE FOR A BRAIN YOU'VE GOT, THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO KNOW!**

**Aisha: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU BITCH! SAY ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT AND I SWEAR, YOU WON'T BE SAYING ANYTHING MORE LIKE THAT FOR A MONTH!**

**Elsword: Sorry dumbass excuse for a - (He wanted to say sorry dumbass excuse for a bitch. And "Purple Headie. purple headie, had a grape and got no brain.")**

**Aisha: *freezes Elsword in an ice cube with a bar of punishment guarrennted extra sour lemon flavored extra foamy bar of soap in his mouth* That's better.**

**Me: Anyway... Can you just hurry up?**

**Raven: I'll get the seating places, and make sure Aisha's is the best and is all nice and comferble.**

**Aisha: Thank you.**

**Ara: I'll go and finish preparing the popcorn. Aisha, do you want yours separate with kettle corn with butter on it with butter and carmel on the side?**

**Aisha: Sure.**

**Eve: I'll get the pillows and blankets and make sure Aisha's pillow is the fluffiest and her blanket is the one awesome one.**

**Aisha: Thanks.**

**Rena: I'll get the refreshments and Aisha, do you want hot chocolate with extra purple marshmallows of all sizes and fresh cocoa powder and a chuck of slightly newly melted milk chocolate to give a nice extra chocolatey flavor?**

**Aisha: Yes. **

**Me: CAN YOU PLEASE JUST HURRY UP?!**

**Aisha: *snaps fingers and a fire dude in the likeness of Elsword is chasing me all over* **

**Me: ARGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Enjoy...**

**Aisha's POV **

My name is Aisha. I am the only Elgang member right now. But in these conditions, I'm more of a criminal because Elrios is ruled by bad people. Vampires, to be exact. Let me tell you what has happened so far:

Okay, so we had _finally _restored peace to the land of Elrios. Despite in the stories it usually says _Elsword's _the leader and the dude who saves everything in the end and gives orders and we listen and all that, but believe me, he was just a lame bossypants with a red afro and a brain that thinks a sword and a swordsman will be awesome and magic people are idiotic. He couldn't even match the skills Raven used when he became Blade Master, let alone overcome his weakness of magic. Anyways, even though he's a humongous brat, we started dating. While I'm saying this, it was our 3rd anniversary two days ago, the day before the Hamel invasion. I'm getting off track, but since everything was back to normal, we decided to settle down and start families. Rena and Raven loved each other from the moment Raven joined the Elgang and they finally started dating. Rena went to the Elven Council and requested if she could marry a human. "A human?! Rena, you are and elf and should marry an elf not a human!" the Council said. Rena pleaded until the Council said, "Very well, you may... But you require a punishment with that absurd request. You will gather all your things and leave immediately. You have brought shame to your family name and if any elf sees you or any of your friends, you will be treated like an enemy and all elves will be hostile to you." But even with that said, she married Raven and was very happy. We bought fine mansion with a 75% discount because we were the Elgang. It was very big and clean with furniture already placed to our own liking and had sections for all of the Elgang. Chung and Eve got together, and since they both are skilled at creating things with metal and parts and the use of computers, I guess there a good type of couple. Eve had never looked as beautiful as she did on her wedding day with that smile you get when you're a shy person and you just saw the cutest boy in the school in front of you and he had just said something to you.

Everything was wonderful from that day on until the day the vampires came. There were only three as we could see, and so we thought, "Three vampires aren't such a big threat." Well, actually, some of us thought that. Now since we were basically the Supreme Evil Fighters, we decided what to do when bad stuff came. Me, Elsword, Elesis and Raven voted that we should ignore them. Rena, Eve and Chung said no way, kill them immediately. Ara were in the middle because Ara was saying nonsense in her Chinese wise lady way. Anywho, we decided to ignore them, which was the worst mistake of our lives.

As the years pass, the vampires populate. Nobody cares though, because Rena has a child! It's a cute little girl! She has Rena's ears and green eyes, but she has Raven's black hair. Her hair isn't as long or short as Raven's or Rena's, it's kind of in the middle. She uses a sword and kicks with her legs. So, soon the vampie population is populating by the 1,000,000 everyday. Then the invasion starts.

Even though we decided to ignore the vampires, we did battle and combat training everyday in case they attacked. The day the vampires attacked, well, the NIGHT that the vampires attacked us, was I don't know how to say it. Banthus was involved and the next morning Rena, me, and Elsword went to Ruben to speak to Hagus, well, everything was in ashes or broken and battered to beyond repair. Lowe was on the ground surrounded by a large pool of blood, bits or dried blood and covered in dry cracked blood and dark red blood. Ann was lying next to him soaked in blood on the ground, not breathing a single breath, dead. Dozens of people lay around him, pale and milky white, drained of every drop of blood. "LOWE! What happened? We came to- to- see Hagus.." Rena choked out like she always does in these situations. " Somebody get an HP potion quick!" " _No, don't, no use. Nearly too late. Listen. __Ban- Banthus came and he - he- he destroyed everything, burnt everything and vampires, pure black traveler cloaks and white clothes and grinning evil faces with pure white teeth, they attacked every person, no one was spared. Nobody. Drained them, then tossed them aside, dripping blood from their fangs staining their white clothes, turning them red. Hagus was taken, kidnapped, stolen. Ann fell before me fell whacking a female vampire with a broom. I rushed to her side, battling the vampire to avenge Ann's death. She was beautiful. Beautiful, in an evil, vicious way." _He stopped gasping for dry rasping breaths. Rena gave him a sip of honey potion. _"She had dark pure black hair with angry red eyes and a fancy black wolf pelt. She had a pure dark red simple dress repeatedly soaked in blood. Armed with a real alive poisonous snake for a whip and sharp sharpened knives and narrow sharp fangs. A guy ran at her carrying a rake and she skillfully dodged and grabbed his shirt and did a quick skillful bite to his neck and drained him in a second, threw him a couple of feet away from us and stared back at me, blood only on the tips of her fangs. She dived and with my sword I only gave her a small cut on the cheek. She stood up, wiping away the blood, an angry, furious, gleam of hatred. I charged and she grabbed a knife and stabbed me deeply in my side." _He showed us a large deep cut slowly trickling blood._ I dropped down next to Ann and the lady, she walked away. "Remember this as the fury of the queen dear. This is only a little of what I can truly do." _He stopped, deathly pale. "I- I, only have a bit of time left. Hear this: Defeat them. And when you defeat the queen, please, a quick death please. She may have made me suffer, but don't do it to herrrrrrrrrrrrr..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and stayed there still and unmoving. "Lowe... we will remember you." Rena looked down miserably. "Let's go." She closed Lowe's eyes and lay him back in a comfortable position and shuffled back the way we came.


End file.
